Ash X Penelope: Ash's loving debt to Penelope
by Poke456
Summary: After helping Randall conquer his fear of pokemon Penelope took Ash to her house where his final debt must be paid whether he likes it or not!


**As Ash and his friends showed Penelope's students their pokemon to be quite fun, but however only one student wasn't satisfied! Penelope sent Ash to try to cheer him up but to no avail till Team Rocket showed up and attacked them again! Just as always Ash and Pikachu prevail and the kid learned the true meaning of pokemon it was then that Penelope saw how committed Ash is and decides to award him! Penelope takes Ash for a ride and he says, "Uh aren't you going to tell me where we going?" Penelope says, "Oh don't worry we're almost there!" Ash and Penelope arrived at her house and she welcomed him into her house! Ash says, "Wow this place is amazing!" Penelope says, "Oh thank you Ash oh and please take your shoes off!" Ash took his shoes off and Penelope gave him the tour of her lovely house! Penelope says, "So Ash what do you think?" Ash says, "It's amazing Penelope but why did you bring me here anyway?" Penelope says, "First of all to thank you for helping me dealing with Randall's fear of pokemon of and you're still in my debt!" Ash gulped as Penelope shows him her bedroom and they entered the room as Ash gets nervous while Penelope is calm! Penelope says, "This is where you're going to give me my final demand!" Ash says, "What?" Penelope pulls Ash towards her and says, "You heard me I want to have sex with you and you're going to let me!" Ash gulped and Penelope says, "So make yourself comfortable I'll be right back in just a second!" Ash gets nervous as he slowly takes his clothes off till he's full nude and hides behind Penelope's covers then a few seconds later Penelope came out naked! Ash gazed at her gorgeous body as she let her hair loose making Ash really nervous! Penelope says, "So what do you think?" Ash was too nervous to say anything as Penelope closes his mouth with one fingertip! She hushes him and says, "Now let's see you!" Penelope pulls the covers away and she licked her lips and said, "Meow you're handsome all right!" Ash blushed as Penelope pushes him onto her! Penelope says, "All right baby show me what you got!" Penelope puckered her lips as Ash nervously puckers his lips and finally went for the kiss! Ash then moans pressing her tongue into her mouth making her moan more than him! Ash then moves onto licking her neck making her ticklish, then he sucked on her bresses making her moan so much that Penelope spills her love goo into Ash! Penelope says, "Wow that was impressive!" Ash says, "Oh thank you!" Penelope says, "Now Ash Ketchum prepare to get plowed by a real woman!" Penelope flips around as she licks Ash everywhere making him ticklish and forcingly grabbed Ash and tackling him making him uncomfortable but Penelope licked his penis and his love goo was about to explode but Penelope without carefully stuck her vagina right in there ad his love goo exploded into there! One hour later they recovered and Ash says, "Uh what time is it?" Penelope says, "It's oh no we have to get back to the school it's way late!" Ash says, "Well then let's get going!" Ash and Penelope got dressed and exited her house! Ash says, "Hey Penelope thank you for showing me around your house and for being a sexy lover!" Penelope says, "Well Ash if you weren't in my debt Randall wouldn't have gotten over his fear of pokemon and you wouldn't had experience this although not bad for your first time!" Ash blushed and said, "Ah thanks sweetie!" Penelope says, "Did you just called me sweetie?" Ash says, "Maybe!" Penelope says, "Sounds to me like you did enjoyed it!" Ash says, "Who would've thought losing a battle meant this would happen?" Penelope says, "Yeah I suppose we should go!" Ash says, "Yeah uh Penelope can we just kiss one more time before we go?" Penelope blushed and said, "You can't get enough of these lips can you Ash?" Penelope grabs Ash's hands as he says, "Well uh I suppose so Penelope my sweetie-pie!" Ash and Penelope pucker their lips and kissed each other one more time! The Vivilion showed up as they kissed spreading their dust all around! The kiss was off and Ash says, "Well I suppose we should go!" Penelope says, "Yes we must!" Ash and Penelope entered her car and Ash says, "Perhaps I can come back and we can do it again sometime!" Penelope blushed and said, "Hum I like it it's a date then!" Penelope drives them both to her Kindergarden where Ash's friends are expecting them! Ash and his friends soon left continuing on their journey while Penelope prepares for Ash's next arrival! The End!**


End file.
